


O wiele więcej

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, insecure!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przez całe życie, Harry słyszał, że nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej niż tylko sex zabawką. Gdy rozpoczął związek z mężczyzną, którego kocha założył, że to tylko sex. Ale co jeśli Severus pragnie czegoś więcej?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O wiele więcej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Much More](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48737) by quixotic-hope. 



> Nie betowane
> 
> Prośba o zgodę wysłana, brak odpowiedzi.

Przeciwnie do popularnej opinii, Harry Potter nie miał zbyt szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Tak naprawdę nie miał dzieciństwa prawie wcale. Jego życie pogorszyło się w momencie, gdy Dumbledore zostawił śpiącego Harrego na wycieraczce Dursleyów szesnaście lat temu. Dumbledore wiedział, że skazuje go na życie bez miłości. Nie wiedział jednak, że skazał go także na życie pełne gwałtów i maltretowania.  


Harry pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy jego wuj postanowił pograć z nim w „grę”. Harry miał pięć lat, Petunia wzięła Dudleya do miasta, żeby kupić Vernonowi prezent urodzinowy. Harry został sam na sam z wujem po raz pierwszy i był przerażony. Wiedział, że Vernon nie bił go tak często gdy Petunia była w pobliżu, bo, mimo tego, że ciotka go nie lubiła, nie mogła patrzeć na tak zmaltretowane dziecko.  


Teraz Petunii nie było, a Harry został sam z potworem. Było widać, że wuj pił, Harry odkrył to, gdy tylko ten przyciągnął go bliżej. Vernon wepchnął siostrzeńca do schowka pod schodami i zaczął zdejmować mu spodnie.  


\- W-wujku V-Vernonie, - wyjąkał nerwowo Harry, - co r-robisz?  


Wuj uderzył go twarz i kazał się zamknąć. Coraz bardziej przerażony, Harry zagryzł dolną wargę, starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Usłyszał otwierany rozporek i zanim zrozumiał co się dzieje, poczuł ogromny ból pomiędzy nogami. Miał wrażenie, że jest rozdzierany na pół wiele razy. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić: zaczął krzyczeć. Głośno. Raz za razem Vernon wdzierał się w jego ciało, a Harry wciąż krzyczał. Wuj uderzył go kolejny raz, podniósł się z drobnego ciała siostrzeńca i zasunął rozporek. Spojrzał na drżącą, płaczącą postać dziecka i uśmiechnął się.  


\- Lepiej przyzwyczaj się do tego, chłopcze, – zadrwił złośliwie, - bo to jedyna rzecz do jakiejkolwiek będziesz się nadawał. Nikt nigdy nie pokocha takiego żałosnego, małego cherlaka. I zapamiętaj sobie, jeśli kiedykolwiek wspomnisz o tym komuś, pogruchotam ci kości cię tak bardzo, że będziesz chciał być martwy.  


Po tym wydarzeniu, życie Harrego zmieniło się. Za każdym razem, gdy zostawał sam z Vernonem, ten wpychał go do schowka pod schodami, gwałcił, mówił, że nikt go nigdy nie pokocha i groził cierpieniem gorszym niż śmierć, gdyby komuś powiedział.  


Nie było potrzeby strzępić języka na próżno. Harry nie zamierzał powiedzieć nikomu. Za bardzo się wstydził. Te gry nie skończyły się nawet, gdy Harry rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Przeciwnie, czas spędzany w „domu” był nawet gorszy, gdy Harrego nie było tu przez dziesięć miesięcy. Vernon był teraz bardziej gwałtowny. Harry miał przeczucie, że chciał wyciągnąć z jego ciała tak wiele, jak tylko mógł w tak krótkim czasie.  


Harry powoli umierał. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej brudny i samotny. Patrzył jak wszyscy dookoła zakochują się i pragnął być jednym z nich. Tęsknił za kimś, kto by go objął, powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku, szeptał mu słowa miłości.  


Pragnął Severusa Snape’a. Podczas szóstego roku, Harry i Severus zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, przygotowując się do wojny. Severusowi udało się w końcu nauczyć Harrego Oklumencji. Nauczył go jak blokować zaklęcia. Przekazał uczniowi całą swoją wiedzę z zakresu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. W tym okresie Harry zaczął przywiązywać się do starszego mężczyzny. Severus jako jedyny nie traktował go jakby był kimś specjalnym. Nie oczekiwał, że Harry będzie ideałem i Harry bardzo to doceniał.  


Harry miał szansę poznać mężczyznę. Uświadomił sobie, że Severus miał doskonałe poczucie humoru, o ile nie było się przedmiotem jego żartów. Harry zrozumiał, że nie przeszkadza mu tak bardzo bycie obiektem dowcipów, jeśli mógł zobaczyć ten mały błysk rozbawienia w oczach mistrza eliksirów, który mówił chłopakowi, że Snape nie powiedział tego na poważnie.  


Harry dość szybko odkrył, że zakochuje się w starszym mężczyźnie i było to coś, co go przygnębiało bez końca. Wiedział, że Severus nigdy się w nim nie zakocha. Słowa wuja rozbrzmiewały stale w jego głowie, powtarzając mu, że nikt go nigdy nie pokocha. Harry mu wierzył. W końcu, ile razy musisz coś usłyszeć, żeby zacząć w to wierzyć? Tak więc Harry z daleka usychał z tęsknoty za Severusem, nic nie mówiąc.  


W końcu stało się. Latem, po swoim siódmym roku, Harry Potter pokonał Lorda Voldemorta. Świętowano na całym kontynencie. Harry nie uczestniczył w żadnej z imprez. Zamiast tego spędzał wieczory w prywatnych komnatach Severusa. Dzielili się wspólnie szkocką i rozmawiali.  


\- Co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoją ciężką wywalczoną wolnością? – Spytał Severus. – Wciąż chcesz zostać aurorem?  


Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.  


\- Miałem dość mrocznych czarodziejów jak na jedno życie, dziękuje bardzo.  


\- A co z quidditchem?  


Harry kolejny raz potrząsnął głową.  


\- Quidditch był zabawny przez jakiś czas, ale nie sądzę, że mógłbym znów się tym zajmować. Nie wiem co będę robić. Nigdy nie myślałem o swojej przyszłości zbyt wiele. Zawsze zakładałem, że nie będę miał żadnej.  


Nadal nie sadzę, żebym miał jakąś, Harry dodał w myślach. Wiedział, że będzie musiał opuścić Hogwart, opuścić Severusa. W oczach Harrego pojawiły się łzy. Zobaczył, że Severus to zauważył i próbował otrzeć je szybko. Nie chciał, żeby mistrz eliksirów uznał go za słabego.  


Harry był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, jak kciuk Severusa łagodnie otarł jego łzy. Otworzył oczy i przeżył szok widząc go klęczącego przed sobą.  


\- Pozwól mi sprawić, że zapomnisz. - Poprosił mężczyzna, jego oczy zdawały się wnikać w jego duszę. Harry, nie wiedząc co się stanie, ale ufając bezgranicznie Severusowi, przytaknął.  


Severus wziął Harrego za rękę i zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni. Pamiętając „gry” wuja chłopak natychmiast zesztywniał. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że to był Severus, nie Vernon. Severus nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, tak jak zrobił to wuj. Wielu ludzi to robiło i uważało za przyjemne, tak w każdym razie słyszał w rozmowach na korytarzach.  


Mężczyzna ułożył go na łóżku i musnął ustami usta Harrego. Chłopak jęknął cicho, a Severus włożył język w jego usta, smakując każdy ich skrawek, jaki tylko mógł. Jego palce rozpięły guziki koszuli. Severus przerwał pocałunek na chwilę, po to by zdjąć koszule sobie i kochankowi. Wytoczył ścieżkę pocałunkami wzdłuż nagiej piersi Harrego i zaczął zdejmować mu spodnie.  


Chłopak zesztywniał i poczuł, że mistrz eliksirów patrzy na niego. Widząc troskę w oczach starszego mężczyzny, Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu i przytaknął, wyrażając zgodę na kontynuowanie. Mężczyzna wydawał się wahać przez moment, po chwili zdjął resztę ubrań chłopaka i zaczął zdejmować swoje. Następnie wrócił do całowania Harrego.  


Dotyk skóry na skórze doprowadzał Harrego do szaleństwa. Wspomnienia o wuju zastąpiły myśli o Severusie. To w niczym nie przypominało gier Vernona. Severus całkowicie go przygotował zanim powoli w niego wszedł. Severus był tak delikatny, że Harry prawie się rozpłakał. Jego wuj nigdy nie był delikatny. Po prostu pieprzył go na podłodze. Severus poruszał się wolno, dając chłopakowi tak wiele przyjemności jak tylko mógł. Nawet kiedy przyspieszył pchnięcia, Harry nadal nie czuł bólu. Chłopak nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale.  


Zbyt szybko poczuł, jak coś w pobliżu brzucha się napięło. Krzyknął imię Severusa, gdy doszedł. Chwile później usłyszał, jak mężczyzna szczytuje, krzycząc jego imię. Upadł na Harrego. Gryfon czuł się bezpiecznie pod mistrzem eliksirów.  


Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż leży na chłopaku i zsunął się z niego, bojąc się, że zgniecie mniejszego mężczyznę. Nie zauważył spojrzenia pełnego bólu w oczach Harrego, gdy się poruszył. Zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, starając się uporządkować myśli. W jednej chwili wszystkie wydarzenia tego dnia spadły na niego i Severus zasnął. Nigdy nie zasypiał zaraz po seksie, ale właśnie to mu się przydarzyło tamtej nocy. Patrząc wstecz, mężczyzna chciał wymierzyć sobie policzek.  


Harry poczuł, jak coś w jego piersi zacisnęło się, gdy Severus zsunął się z niego i zasnął. Powinien wiedzieć, że mężczyznę interesował tylko seks. Czy jego wuj mu nie powiedział? Jak brzmiały te słowa? Ach, tak, „zabawka do pieprzenia”. Harry nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej. Gryząc wargę, by się nie rozpłakać, chłopak wyczołgał się z łóżka i ubrał. Rzucając ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie na Severusa, Harry odwrócił się i opuścił pokój.  


Severus obudził się w łóżku sam następnego ranka. Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że Harrego z nim nie ma. Nachmurzył się, zastanawiając się nad ostatnią nocą. Harry wyglądał na tak drobnego i smutnego i Severus zapytał, czy może pomóc mu zapomnieć. Kochał się z nim, a potem zasnął. Harry odszedł. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Chłopak nie wydawał mu się osobą lubiącą jednonocne przygody, ale Severus najwyraźniej się mylił. Nie, żeby miało to znaczenie. Harry znaczył dla niego wszystko i jeśli chłopak nie chciał się z nim wiązać, nie zamierzał go do tego zmuszać. Potrzebował go w swoim życiu i nie zamierzał ryzykować naciskaniem o więcej, bojąc się, że całkowicie straci Harrego.  


Dumbledore zaproponował Harremu posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którą Harry chętnie przyjął. Nie chciał opuszczać Hogwartu i stawić czoła reszcie świata. Jednak przede wszystkim nie chciał opuścić Severusa.  


Od czasu pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy, zaczęli spotykać się raz w tygodniu na drinka i seks. Harry nie wiedział, jak dokładnie ich „związek” się rozpoczął, ale nie chciał go stracić. Kochał starszego mężczyznę tak bardzo, że to aż bolało, nie był w stanie zrezygnować z tego co miał. Severus nigdy go nie pokocha. Wielka rzecz. Tak, to bolało jak cholera, ale było lepsze niż nic. Tym sposobem mógł mieć wspaniałego przyjaciela i fantastyczny seks. Severus kilka razy wspomniał, jak dobry seks mieli, a Harry za każdym razem musiał się odwracać, żeby mężczyzna nie zauważył łez w jego oczach. Jego wuj miał rację; nigdy nie będzie się nadawał do niczego innego.  


Severus westchnął, myśląc o swoim związku z Harrym. Na początku zaakceptował, jak założył, niechęć chłopaka do wejścia realny związek. Harry miał w końcu tylko siedemnaście lat. Siedemnastolatkowie nie szukają stałych związków.  


Ale Severus szukał. Chciał takiego związku bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. Zmęczyło go kochanie się nocą z Harrym, tylko po to, by rankiem obudzić się w zimnym i samotnym łóżku. Chciał budzić się z chłopakiem w ramionach. Zabierać go gdzieś w weekendy. Móc ogłosić całemu światu, że był zakochany w pięknym, młodym mężczyźnie. Jednak najbardziej chciał powiedzieć Harremu co czuł. I właśnie to zamierzał zrobić.  


\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać.  


Harry zbladł na te słowa. Po nich nigdy nie następowało nic dobrego. Niepokój Severusa zdawał się potwierdzać ten fakt. Przełykając ślinę nerwowo, Harry przytaknął i usiadł naprzeciw starszego mężczyzny.  


\- Muszę przyznać, że pomimo tego, że seks z tobą był wspaniały, - Severus rozpoczął, - to szukam czegoś więcej niż tylko dobrego pieprzenia. Chcę kogoś, kto może się zobowiązać do bycia w związku ze mną, składającego się z czegoś więcej niż tylko seks.  


Oczy Harrego natychmiast wypełniły się łzami. Oczywiście, że Severus szukał czegoś więcej. Jedyny problem tkwił w tym, że Harry nie sądził, że mógłby być czymś więcej. Zatem wiedział, że mężczyzna kończy ich związek, żeby poszukać kogoś innego. Dlaczego nie powinien? Harry zastanowił się racjonalnie. Severus był wspaniałym, dowcipnym, błyskotliwym mężczyzną. Dlaczego miałby zostać z Harrym, skoro mógł znaleźć kogoś, kto na niego zasługiwał?  


\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry, usiłując wziąć się w garść. Wstał szykując się do wyjścia. – Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto cię uszczęśliwi.  


Snape patrzył zszokowany jak oczy Harrego wypełniały się łzami. Był przygotowany na złość, szczęście albo rozczarowanie, ale to spojrzenie pełne beznadziei i zdewastowania nie było czymś, co mógł zrozumieć. Skoro Harry nie chciał związku, dlaczego płakał? Z całą pewnością nie był aż tak zasmucony rozwiązaniem ich obecnej sytuacji.  


\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – Spytał Severus, usiłując powstrzymać Harrego przed wyjściem, zanim mógł pojąć co się dzieje.  


\- Tak – stwierdził Harry nieprzekonująco. – Dziękuje ci za wspólnie spędzony czas.  


Severus zorientował się, że zachęcenie do mówienia nie zadziała. Musiał zadać pytanie wprost.  


\- Dlaczego wyglądasz na tak smutnego, skoro to ty odrzucasz mnie? – To powinno prowadzić do jakichś odpowiedzi, pomyślał Severus.  


\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Harry, a zdezorientowanie było wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy. – To ty chcesz być z kimś innym.  


\- Co ty opowiadasz, na Merlina? – zażądał wyjaśnienia Severus, zupełnie osłupiały. – Powiedziałem ci, że chce być z tobą w stałym związku. Jak udało ci się wmieszać w to kogoś innego?  


Harry był zupełnie zszokowany. Severus chciał się z nim związać? Jak to było możliwe?  


\- Chcesz stałego związku ze mną? – spytał Harry niepewnie, ciągle nie śmiejąc w to uwierzyć.  


\- A co myślałeś, że mam na myśli, mówiąc: Chcę czegoś więcej?  


\- Myślałem, że chcesz być w stałym związku z kimś innym niż ja – cicho odparł Harry.  


Severusowi zajęło chwilę zastanawianie się, dlaczego chłopak sądził, że miał na myśli kogoś innego. Nie będąc w stanie niczego samemu wymyślić, mężczyzna zapytał Harrego, dlaczego tak uważał.  


\- Bo jestem dobry tylko w seksie – odparł żałośnie chłopak. – Nikt nie mógłby mnie pokochać.  


Severus był zupełnie zbity z tropu przez krańcowo smutne spojrzenie, które po raz kolejny przeszło przez twarz Harrego. Harry myślał, że nie da się go kochać?  


\- Kto ci to powiedział? – zapytał Severus, potrzebując odpowiedzi, ale tak naprawdę nie chcąc jej usłyszeć.  


\- M-mój wuj – odparł chłopak, trzymając głowę spuszczoną w dół.  


\- Harry – Severus zaczął blednąć – czy twój wuj cię zgwałcił?  


Przeklął się w myślach, gdy zobaczył, że Harry wzdrygnął się, ale nie znał lepszego sposobu na zadanie pytania, niż zrobić to wprost.  


Harry przytaknął ze łzami w oczach. Mężczyzna zobaczył na jego twarz strach przed odrzuceniem i nagle wszystko miało sens. Gdy Severus zasnął tamtej pierwszej nocy, chłopak uwierzył, że był zainteresowany tylko seksem. Harry nigdy nie poprosił o prawdziwy związek, bo nie sądził, że to możliwe. Kiedy stwierdził, że szuka czegoś więcej niż dobre pieprzenie, Harry założył, że Severus mówi o kimś innym, bo nie wierzył, że może być czymś więcej.  


Severus odczuwał silną potrzebę porozmawiania z wujem chłopaka i wykastrowania go. Jedno spojrzenie na łkającą figurę mężczyzny, którego kochał, znajdującą się przed nim i Severus wiedział, że zemsta będzie musiała poczekać. Harry potrzebował go bardziej.  


Severus delikatnie wziął go w ramiona i kołysał w przód i tył. Poczuł jak Harry się spina, by po chwili odprężyć się w jego objęciach. Mężczyzna poczuł jak ramiona Harrego drżą, gdy starał się nie płakać. Severus potarł dłonią w górę i dół pleców Harrego w uspokajającym geście. Potem niewinnie pocałował go w czubek głowy.  


\- Harry – wyszeptał. – Twój wuj się mylił. Mylił się bardzo. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.  


Harry był zszokowany po raz kolejny. Tym razem szok sprawił, że przestał płakać i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. Ujrzał tam miłość i szczerość i prawie zaczął znów płakać. Severus zobaczył mieszankę zdumienia, nadziei i miłości w oczach chłopaka. Była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, oczywiście zaraz po Harrym.  


Severus schylił się i łagodnie pocałował usta chłopaka i powrócił do trzymania go mocno przy piersi. Czuł jak Harry wtulił się bliżej w jego szaty i uśmiechnął. Przeczesał palcami jego miękkie włosy.  


\- Nie wierz w nic, co twój wuj ci powiedział – wyszeptał, błagając Harrego, by mu uwierzył. – Jest w tobie o wiele więcej niż ci powiedział.  


Harry zaczynał mu wierzyć.


End file.
